


Fractured

by Kunstpause



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Fane doesn't need to sleep and the nights in camp are quiet and lonely.





	Fractured

_ “Oh sweet child of mine, oh sweet child… Rest now, I will look out for you.” _

Amadia’s words went through him like a soothing balm. Fane felt himself go lax under her voice, letting go of the ever present battle readiness that had almost become second nature to him since he awoke. The thought sent a bitter chuckle through his mind.

Fane.

Battle ready.

Fane the scholar, Fane the scientist. He who had argued against violence for almost all his life, who had searched and worked relentlessly to find something, anything that would be a better alternative than war. Fane the peacemaker they had called him in the academy. The peacemaker who nowadays held a weapon far more comfortably that he had ever imagined himself being capable of. Instead of losing himself in books and scrolls his days consisted of wading through void woken, blood and ichor. Villagers thanking him and congratulating him on slaying the monsters that haunted them. They dreamed of peace as well. Maybe one day, in the far of future when all the monsters were slain.

Lately Fane often wondered if, in a very twisted way, he was still a peacemaker somehow. 

The days were long but the evenings, when his new found companions succumbed to the needs of their mortal bodies and lay sleeping and dreaming around the fireplace, were even longer. During the day he could talk and laugh with them, trying to understand those strange creatures that inhabited the now unfamiliar looking land. Sometimes even trying to connect to them, to see this new world through their eyes. But at night he always remembered what he was - alone. 

_ “You are not alone my child! I will always be with you. Here for you." _Amadia’s voice was in his head again. 

The stronger his grasp on the source got the better he could her her. It was like every bit of source he consumed made their connection a little clearer, bit by bit. Where in the beginning he had needed a ritual to speak to her she was now only a call of his mind away. He could often hear her whisper, even during the day, like a far off breeze in the winds. At night her voice as stronger though, clearer, and he was grateful for it. The nights would have been too quiet without Amadia’s companionship. Too empty. Like the tomb that had held him for what felt like an eternity. His form could feel neither warmth nor cold but still he shuddered at the thought of it. 

_ “I know my dear, but you are no longer in this dreadful place.” _Her motherly voice felt… warm around his thoughts somehow. His body had been unfeeling since he awoke but his mind still felt so many things and Amadia cradled it in her presence like a mother would hold her child. And while he was more than weary of her during the day, at night he would gladly let her hold him in the only way he could still remotely feel something. 

_ “My poor Fane,” _ she whispered around him, holding him closer than before. _"You have lost so much.” _

He had. He had lost everything. His life, his people, his home and something… something more that he could not clearly remember. His memory of the past had come back in small bits and pieces, not yet fitting perfectly together. But there were impressions, feelings and hints that seemed to dance barely out of reach when he tried to grasp them. Not for the first time he cursed his own head. His treacherous, fractured mind torturing him with images that didn’t make sense. Images full of strong emotions he couldn’t place. He remembered his work. The King. The library. His ideas. Some of them at least. He remembered friends and someone else. Love? Maybe even that but whenever he tried to focus on it, it became harder to remember anything at all. And through it all he always felt one thing - a profound sense of loss. A sadness permeating his every thought and every memory. 

Amadia felt what he felt and her warm hold on his mind became even stronger. _ “I know my child, I know.” _ Her voice was almost wavering as she spoke. _ “I feel it too. I grieve with you. But I am also here for you. I will make sure you survive, we survive. And then… we will face the future together. You are not alone.” _

And Fane, whose body was no longer able to, let his mind weep in her embrace. For the past that had become nothing more than an almost forgotten echo. For a life he could never return to. For the empty space in a dead hull where his heart was supposed to be. 

Amadia was there through it all, holding and soothing. Speaking soft words of consolation and compassion. Her old heart slightly breaking as she did all she could to help him hold on. On nights like these she looked at him with heavy thoughts. He had lost so much, endured so much. And yet she thanked all the powers still around her that at least for the moment he was still unaware of just _ how _ much. His beautiful, fractured mind saving him, holding back the greatest pain, the sharpest memories. She had done her best to shield him from his own past. Every time she could feel him push at his memories, trying to regain the last puzzle pieces she had woven images around them, pulling them just out of reach. Even with all the strength he had gained, all the power he had learned to master so far Amadia was determined. Determined to keep him whole and away from the what would surely tear him apart if she didn’t intervene. She needed him whole after all. At least for a little while longer. And so she kept holding him, comforting him the only way she could. 

_ “Rest now, my child. Lay down your burden and let me keep watch over you, my dear, dear child." _She could feel his mind relax and starting to drift. Away from the memories, the past, the truth. Lulled by her warmth and her words. One more night where he would be unaware, that those words had once been his own.


End file.
